1. Field
Embodiments relate a nursing bottle using a transparent flexible display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device that displays an image signal. The display device may include, e.g., devices such as televisions, computer monitors, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart devices, or the like that display an image signal from an external source. The display device may be formed of a high definition flat panel-type display module such as an organic light-emitting display panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, a plasma display panel, or the like.